


Character Portraits - The Green Hornet

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato, Axford, James Reid, Britt and Lenore.<br/>Edit on 9. Feb '11: Added Chudnofsky, Chili and Popeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Portraits - The Green Hornet

**Orphan - Kato**

It didn't matter that he was getting better at karate every day. It didn't matter that he had a job at the garage fixing cars and he wasn't even thirteen yet. The things he was good at didn't matter, because he was never good at the right things. Words. Test scores. Not annoying Mr Song.

He had never expected praise, but he was older now, he had his own money, and when the stick came down again it met his hand. He absorbed the pain and tightened his fingers around it.

Blood thundered in his ears.

*

 **Thicker Than Blood - Axford**   


Jimmy was screwing up his kid, but what could Mike do? It wasn't his family. God knows an old editor would be no better at raising kids than an old publisher anyway, so it might as well be the chauffeur. At least he had time for it.

Mike loved Jimmy like a brother. More than his brother, actually, who Mike had called the cops on when Susie had shown up in his apartment late at night with broken bones. He'd run the story in the local crime section.

They understood each other, Mike and Jimmy. The job trumped everything else.

*

 **The Job In Front Of You - James Reid**   


You'd think it was just a job. It wasn't. It was the only goddamn thing that mattered. Mike went out chasing stories like they were lovers or fixes, but Jim kept the wheels turning, making money, getting the job done, because if he didn't, news reporting would be left to the conglomerates with their big business ties and strings in the hands of politicians and nobody would speak the truth loud enough to make a real change. Jim could do it, so he had to.

But he was getting old, and now the city was falling apart.

*

 **Nothing - Britt**   


The dream was slipping away, something about a report card, a row of Cs and Ds. Britt squeezed his eyes shut against the sliver of harsh light crawling across the room and buried deeper into the bed. His leg bumped against someone else's.

He could get up, relieve his bladder, shower, but it was better there under the covers. Consciousness only meant another breakfast with a stranger, long boring hours before the night's party, and a hell of a lot too much sunlight.

There was the sound of a step and the smell of coffee in the air.

*

 **Fascination - Lenore**   


Lenore loved monsters. She couldn't help it. She loathed the things people like Capone or Manson did, but could not get enough of figuring them out, of taking them apart until their mechanisms of psychology and scheming lay bare beneath her gaze.

"Sometimes I don't know if you want to catch these guys or to be one of them," her sister had told her one Thanksgiving night after Lenore had talked about Gatti for half an hour straight.

Fifteen years later, Lenore still didn't know the answer, but the wonderful thing was that she no longer had to choose.

*

 **Family - Chudnofsky**   


"Shh," he said, holding the woman gingerly, petting her grey hair.

"Oh, Ben," she sobbed against his shoulder, "what have you--"

"They won't bother you again," he said. "They know me now."

He changed in the bathroom and used her phone to call his people to come pick up the body.

Ben valued his grandmother. She'd taught him how far you could take a beating without killing. He felt sorry that his trouble had found her. Those boys should have known better. She was his to kill, his to let live.

He did his homework while he waited.

*

 **Hierarchy - Chili**

"Says here the most popular kids don't bully," said Popeye from behind a newspaper. "It's the second most popular ones that do."

"That's news?" Chili snorted, cleaning out his gun barrel. People with normal lives needed scientific research to tell them what was obvious. The folks on the top, they needed the people right beneath them to buffer out everybody else. And what the buffers got was freedom. Hit anybody in the face, kick anybody in the groin, you'd get away with it and they'd blame it on the freaks.

Funny how things don't change when you grow up.

*

 **Hindsight - Popeye**

Popeye considered himself a pretty smart guy. Being a goon didn't define who he was, it was just a job, but since it paid for his suits and mortgage and gave him access to every variety of drug he wished to sample, he did it and he did it damn well.

He'd thought he could read people. So why the fuck had he opened his big mouth about the Bloodnofsky wankery?

Because Chudnofsky was right. All this time seeing what he could do, and Popeye hadn't been scared of him enough.

It became too painful to think.


End file.
